ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego James Bond 007
Lego James Bond The Video Game #Description # Levels # Hubs # Level builder :: 1. Description: Lego 007 will play and act like similiar Lego games, espically the new Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heros . New features in this game will be multiple open world Hubs for players to explore, like London, Istanbul etc..., from the Bond Universe. Players will have access to gadgets in certain films, like the laser watch. The films will progress in order from Dr. No to Die Another Day, unlocking the Hubs as you go along. Vehicles can be unlocked during levels and purchased after completing a specific film. This game will contain TT's most characters in a game yet. Also players will be required to go to certain areas for imporatnt film cutscenes to progress the story, like visting professor Dent before starting the car chase. :: 2. Levels- The vital heart of the game, consiting of 120 levels, 6 per movie. Dr. No Level 1: Mi6 Training Characters: Bond Tux, Q Minikit: Giant Robot Boss:Giant Robot(Q device) Description: After a brief of exploration of the London Hub, players first level is deep within Q-Labs. It pits players against Q's obstacle course to prepare for your mission in Jamicia, including his new toy, the Giant Q-Bot Level 2: Mr. Jones Characters: Bond Tux, Felix Dr. No Minikit: Government Car Boss: Mr. Jones Description: Once arriving to the Jamica Hub, players will locate a car to start the next mission. From here players will be forced to chase Dr. No's henchman Mr. Jones in Jamica with help from CIA agent Felix Liter Level 3: Jamican Docks Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Felix Dr. No Minikit: Fishing Boat Boss: Quarrel and Puss Feller Description: After visting the Government Buildng and speaking to Dent, players will go investigate Quarrel, Strangeway's contact, eventually fighting him and his ally Puss Feller in the Diner at the Docks. Level 4: Three Blind Mice(Vehicle Level) Characters: Bond's Gov't car Felix's car Minikit: Crane Boss: Three Blind Mice Hearse Description: After a meeting at Government estaate, players now head to Ms. Taro's apartment, but run into trouble, Dr. No's personal killers, the Three Blind Mice. This a vehicle Level and teachs players how to use vehicles in the game. Level 5: Investigating Crab Key Characters: Bond Crab Key, Quarrel, Honey Rider Minikit: Dragon Boss: Dragon Description: Players head to Crab Key to investigate Dr. No. Here they meet the Bond Girl, Honey Rider, while avoiding enemies. This also includes Dr. No's mechanized Dragon tank. Level 6: Escape from Crab Key Characters: Bond Crab Key (Nice Suit, Escape, Scientist variants), Honey (Dress, Scientist, Escape) Minikit: Crab Key Boss: Dr. No Description: Players enter the facility escorted by Dr. No's henchmen and eventually break free after a seris of events. They eventually sneak into the reactor to defeat Dr. No himself and destroy Crab Key. From Russia With Love Level 1: S.P.E.C.T.R.E Island Characters: Red Grant Maze. Island Guard Minikit: S.P.E.C.T.R.E Mansion Boss: Fake James Bond Description: Players take control of the villian Red Grant in a traing execrise to proof if he can kill James Bond and deliver the Lektor decoding machine. Level 2: Gypsy Camp Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Kerim Bey Minikit: Tent Boss: Russian Heavy Guard Description: Players must help the gypsies survive a russian attack on their camp in Istanbul. Level 3: Sniper Alley Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Kerim Bey Minikit: Billboard Boss: Krilencu Description: Players must use a snipe rifle to eliminate russian troops and the russian agent Krilencu at his house in Istanbul. Level 4: Stealing the Lektor Characters: Bond Grey Suit , Tatiana Romanova Minikit: Lektor Boss: Vault Turret Description: Players must assault the Consulate in Istanbul to steal the Lektor. Level 5: Orient Express Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Kerim Bey, Tatiana Romanova Minikit: Orient Express Boss: Red Grant Description: From the famous scene in the movie, players must fight aboard the famous Orient Express. Level 6: Escape the Border (Vehicle Level) Characters: Scout Boat 1, Scout Boat 2 Minikit: Scout Boat Boss: Morzeny's boat Description: Players must escape the border and loose the S.P.E.C.T.R.E agents. Goldfinger Level 1: Explosive Event Characters: Bond Stealth, Mexican Contact Minikit: Tankers Boss: Factory Commando Description: Players must infiltrate a bunker and destroy the foundation before heading to Miami for their next mission, investigating the evil industralist Auric Goldfinger. Level 2: A Round of Golf Character: Bond Golf, Caddy Minikit: Goldfinger's car Boss: Round of Golf Description: Players, after leaving Miami, now play golf against Goldfinger and his caddy, Oddjob on the outskirts of the London Hub. Level 3: Geneva (Vehicle level) Character: Aston Martin DB5, Tilly's car Minikit: Laser Boss: Enemy Car Description: Players must infilitrate Auric Enterprises and then escape Goldfingers personal army with help from Tilly Masterson. Level 4: Goldfinger's Kentucky Hideaway Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Felix Goldfinger Minikit: Prison Cell Boss: Mr. Solo Description: Players must investigate Goldfinger's hideaway to discover the truth behind Operation Grand Slam, Goldfingers evil plot to destroy Fort Knox. Level 5: Operation Grand Slam Character: Bond Grey Suit, Kisch Minikit: Fort Knox Boss: Oddjob Description: Players must stop Goldfingers plot to destroy Fort Knox and hold off against Goldfingers must loyal associate, Oddjob and his steel-rimmed hat. Level 6: Private Jet Character: Bond Grey Suit, Pussy Galore Minikit: Jet Boss: Goldfinger Description: High above the skys, players must fight against an angry Goldfinger aboard a military private jet bound for Washington. Thunderball Level 1: Bouvar's Apartment Characters: Bond Grey Suit, French Agent Minikit: Jet-Pack Boss: Jacques Bouvar Description: Bond must stop S.P.E.C.T.R.E Agent Jacques Bouvar in his apartment in Paris and escape via jet pack. Level 2: Health Club Characters: Bond Health Club, Minx Minikit: Vulcan Bomber Boss: Count Lippe Description: After Paris, players must regain stamina while investigating S.P.E.C.T.R.E presence near the NATO air base. Level 3: Underwater Investigation Characters: Bond Black Scuba, Felix Scuba Minikit: CIA Boat Boss: Largo Diver Description: Bond must investigate Emilio Largo and his contaction to the stolen bomber under his yacht in Nassau. Level 4: Junkanoo Character: Bond Grey, Dominio Minikit: Float Boss: Fiona Volpe Description: Players must navigate the the streets of the Junkanoo while evading S.P.E.C.T.R.E agent Fiona Volpe and fellow S.P.E.C.T.R.E agents. Level 5: Largo's Estate Characters: Bond Stealth, Felix Stealth Minikit: Shark Pool Boss: Vargas Description: Bond must investigate Largo's Mansion to locate the stolen nuclear devices and proof Largo's guilt in the theft of the Vulcan Bomber. Level 6: Disco Volante Character: Bond Scuba, Dominio, Scientist Minikit: Volante Boss: Emilio Largo Description: With the nukes in sights, players must fight in extensive underwater battles before reaching the Disco Volante and finally defeating Largo. You Only Live Twice Level 1: Osato Industries Characters: Bond Japanese Disquise, Mr. Henderson Minikit: Osato Industries Boss: Chief of Security Description: After staging their death, players must contact Japanese contact Mr. Henderson and investigate Osato's involment in the space-jacking. Level 2: Escape from Osato's Wrath (Vehicle Level) Characters: Aki's car, Tanaka's Helicopter Minikit: Tiger's Helicopter Boss: Attack Car Description: The next day, players must speak with Osato before being chased by his goons in Tokyo while being guarded by Tiger Tanaka's helicopter. Level 3: Docks Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Aki Minikit: Cargo Ship Boss: Dock Foreman Description: Players must investigate Osato's cargo ship at the docks and find his involvment in the S.P.E.C.T.R.E organization. Level 4: Little Nellie (Vehicle Level) Characters: Little Nellie, Tiger's Helicopter Minikit: Little Nellie Boss: Command Helicopter Description: Bond must investigate the nearby island to locate the hidden S.P.E.C.T.R.E island. Level 5: Ninja School Character: Bond White Robe, Tiger Tanaka White Robe Minikit: Double blade helicopter Boss: Ninja Assassin Description: Players must train to be a Ninja to assault the villanous lair of S.P.E.C.T.R.E Level 6: Volcano Lair Characters: Bond Astronaut (Ninja), Tiger Ninja, Kissy Suzuki, Astronaut 1 and 2 Minikit: Rocket Boss: Hans Description: Players must defeat Blofeld and his plot to spark WW3 in his Volcano Lair. On Her Majesty's Secert Service Level 1: Beach Front Characters: Bond White Shirt, Tracy Minikit: Cap-Sized Boat Boss: Elite Killer Description: Players must rescue the mysterious Ms. Tracy from a group of mysterious men out to kill her. Level 2: Hotel Killer Characters: Bond Tux, Tracy Dress Minikit: DBS Boss: Hotel Assassian Description: Players must survive a attack from the same group of people that attacked them on the Beach Front. Level 3: Blofeld's Mt. Hideaway Characters: Bond Scholar(Escape, Ski), Contact Minikit: Piz Gloria Boss: Gunther Description: Players must investagate Piz Gloria and discover the trurh behind it's real purpose. Level 4: Snow Chase (Vehicle Level) Character: Tracy's Cougar, Bond's Beetle Minikit: Monster Truck Boss: Irma Bunt's Attack Car Description: Players must evade S.P.E.C..T.R.E agents led by Irma Bunt and her assosicate Gunther. Level 5: Avanlache Characters: Bond Ski, Tracy Ski Minikit: Log Cabin Boss: Ski Captain Description: Players must evade Blofeld's army as they ski down the Swiss Alps to safety. Level 6: Attacking Blofeld Characters: Bond Snow, Draco Snow, Mafiaman Snow Minikit: Bobsled Boss: Blofeld/Blofeld's Bobsled Description: Players must attack Piz Gloria and lead the assault on Blofeld. Players must rescue Tracy and fight Blofeld in high speed Bobsled chase. Diamonds Are Forever Level 1: Killing Ernst Stavro Blofeld Characters: Bond Stealth, Bond Ally Minikit: Plastic Surgery Table Boss: Blofeld Description: Players must track Blofeld across the globe and finally avenge Tracy's death by defeating him. Level 2: Peter Franks Characters: Bond Grey Suit, Tiffany Case Minikit: Elevator Boss: Peter Franks Description: Players must make contact with Tiffany Case and prevent smuggler Peter Franks from reaching her first. Level 3: Desert Escape(Vehicle Level) Characters: Moon Buggy, Tiffany's Car Minikit: Buggy Boss: Police Van Description: Players must investagate a research facility in Neveda and evade the Police and Willard Whyte's security force stationed around the desert. Level 4: Rescuing Willard Whyte Characters: Bond Brown, Felix Grey, Willard Whyte Minikit: Condo Boss: Bambi and Thumper, Bert Saxby Description: Players must rescue Willard Whyte from his condo and fight the duo, Bambi and Thumper. Level 5: Oil Rig Attack Characters: Bond Tux, Tiffany Bikini Minikit: Blofeld's Mini-Sub Boss: Blofeld's Mini Sub Description: Players must attack Blofelds base of operation and prevent him from ransoming the world. Level 6: Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd Characters: Bond Tux, Tiffany Dress Minikit: Cruise Ship Boss: Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd Description: Players fend off Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd, who are trying to avenge the fallen Ernst Stavro Blofeld, aboard their cruise ship to London. Live and Let Die Level 1: New York (Vehicle Level) Characters: CIA Car, CIA Escort Minikit: Statue of Liberty Boss: Whisper's Car Description: Players must head to NYC and investagate the deaths of fellow agents that are somehow connected to a island diplomat, Dr. Kananga. First the player must defeat his henchman Whisper. Level 2: White Boy in Harlem Characters: Bond Nice Suit, Strutter Minikit: Fillet of Soul Boss: Mr. Big Enforcer Description: Players must investagate American gangster Mr. Big and his connection to Kananga and the dead agents. Level 3: Bus Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Tour Bus, Car Minikit: Bus Boss: Police van Description: Players must escape the local police on San Monique and escape to New Orleans with Kananga's girl, Solitaire Level 4: Airport (Vehicle Level) Characters: Damaged Plane 1, Damaged Plane 2 Minikit: Damaged Plane Boss: Taxi Driver's Car Description: In New Orleans, players must escape Mr. Big's gang in the airport driving only damaged aircraft. Level 5: Boat Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Boat 1, Boat 2 Minikit: J.W Pepper's Car Boss: Adam's Boat Description: After being captured by Mr. Big/Dr. Kananga, players must escape the crocodile farm and escape through the Bayou's of New Orleans, evading the forces lead by Adam and cops lead by Sheriff J.W Pepper. Level 6: Live and Let Die Characters: Bond San Monique (Train), Solitaire Minikit: Monorail Boss: Baron Samedi, Kananga, Tee-Hee Description: Players must stop Kananga's plot, but first must fight the immortal Baron Samedi. After defeating Kananga, players must also defeat Tee-Hee as he attempts one more final assaissation attemp on Bond aboard their train. The Man With the Golden Gun Level 1: The Duel Characters: Scaramanga, Nick Nack Minikit: Fun House Boss: Hitman Description: On the island mansion of Scaramanga, players must locate the Hitman deep within his fun house and attempt to kill the man with the Golden Gun. Level 2: Hong Kong Characters: Bond Brown, Lt. Hip Boss: Naval Practice Warrior Description: Players must investigate Scaramanga in Hong Kong, but first must train alongside Lt. Hip in a naval training exercise. Level 3: Hai Fat's Estate Characters: Bond Dinner Jacket, Lt. Hip Minikit: Estate Boss: Sumo Description: Players must have dinner with millionaire Hai Fat, but must fend off Nick Nack and his small horde of henchman. Level 4: Karate School Characters: Bond Karate, Lt. Hip, Lt. Hip's Nieces Minikit: Bangkok Boat Boss: Karate Master Description: Players must fight through the hordes of karate students trying to kill them and escape the school while being pursued by Fat's Karate Master. Level 5: Chase Through Hong Kong (Vehicle Level) Characters: Demo Car 1, Demo Car 2 Minikit: Flying Car Boss: Scaramanga's Car Description:Players must chase Scaramanga through the streets and try to rescue Goodnight and retrieve the Solex Agitator. Level 6: The Final Duel Characters: Bond White Shirt, Nick Nack, Goodnight Minikit: Bond's Plane Boss: Scaramanga, Nick Nack Description: Players must defeat Scaramanga and escape his island with the Solex Agitator. The Spy Who Loved Me Level 1: Ski Chase Characters: Bond Snow TSWLM, Female Ally Minikit: Mountain Boss: KGB Agent Description: Players must ski down the Alps and evade enemy agents to escape to safety. Level 2: Egypt Characters: Bond Tux, Anya(Agent XXX) Minikit:Van Boss: Jaws Description: After investagating the club, players must retrive the microfilm from the Stromberg's massive henchman, Jaws. Level 3: Jaws on a Train Characters: Bond Pjs, Anya Pjs Minikit: Train Boss: Jaws Description: Jaws is out to kill the player on their trip into Sardinia to investagate Stromberg. Level 4: Lotus Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Lotus 1, Lotus 2 Minikit: Minisub Boss: Helicopter Description: Players must evade Strombergs henchman as they try to kill them in the Lotus both above ground and under the sea. Level 5: Liparus Characters: Bond Navy, Navy Officer British, Navy Officer American Minikit: Liparus Boss: Liparus Captain Description: Players must stop the nuclear destruction of the stolen subs aboard the super tanker, the Liparus. Level 6: Atlantis Characters: Bond Navy, Anya Dress Minikit: Atlantis Boss: Stromberg, Jaws Description: Players must stop Stromberg aboard his home at Atlantis and escape while defeating Jaws. Moonraker Level 1: Skies Over Africa Characters: Bond Blue Suit, Flight Attendant Minikit: Plane Boss: Pilot and Jaws Description: Players must free-fall and defeat the enmey pilot and Jaws, again. Level 2: Drax Industries Characters: Bond Blue, Holly Goodhead Minikit: Centrifuge Boss: Computer Description: Players must invesgate Hugo Drax and his involvment in the theft of his Moonraker Shuttle. Level 3: Venice Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Boat 1, Boat 2 Minikit: Gondola Boss: Enemy Ferry Description: Players must escape Drax's henchman and investgate his true plane. Level 4: Drax's Laboratory Characters: Bond casual, Gondola ally Minikit: Chang Boss: Chang Description: Players must investigate the Gas Globes & the shipment of boxes but interfered by Drax's right hand man Chang in Kendo Style. Level 5: Rio Di Janeiro Parade Characters: Bond Tux, Manuela Minikit: Clown costume Boss: Jaws Description: Bond & his ally Manuela must investigate Drax's boxes but interfered by Jaws who was wearing a clown costume for the parade Level 6: Trolley Character: Bond no tie, Goodhead Minikit: Trolley Boss: Jaws Description: Players must invesgate the mysterious poision in Rio, but must handle Drax's new henchman, Jaws. Level 7: Amazon (Vehicle Level) Characters: Q-Boat 1, Q-Boat 2 Minikit: Drax's Boat Boss: Jaws Boat Description: Players must inflitrate Drax's secert lair and discover his plot. Level 8: Battle in Space Characters: Bond Space, Goodhead Space, Jaws, Dolly Minikit: Moonraker Station Boss: Hugo Drax Description: Players must stop Drax's plan to kill all of mankind and with aid of new ally, Jaws, must destroy his Space Station For Your Eyes Only Level 1: Mysterious Man (Vehicle Level) Characters: Helicopter, Police Helicopter Minikit: Wheel Chair Boss: Blofeld in wheel chair Description: Players must survive a ambush by a mysterious man high above London and try to defeat this man before he causes more harm Level 2: Citroen chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Punch Buggy, Police Car Minikit: Red Lotus Boss: Enemy Truck Description: Players must invesgate a mysterious hitman and escape his estate with the daughter of murdered archaleogists, the Havelocks. Level 3: Mountain Escapade Characters: Bond ski, Bibi Dahl, Luigi Minikit: Dirt Bike Boss: Kriegler Description: Players must escape contarcted assaissans and KGB agent Kriegler in the mountains of Italy. Level 4: Ice Arena Characters: Bond ski, Luigi Minikit: Hockey Player Boss: Goalie Description: Bond was in the Ice Arena meeting Bibi & saying goodbye but attacked by Locque's Hockey Players. Level 5: Buggy attack Characters: Bond white shirt, Lisl Minikit: Buggy Boss: Locque's Buggy Description: Bond & Lisl are in the beach but interfered by Locque & his hechmen buggies. Level 6: Drug Raid Characters: Bond Stealth, Columbo Stealth Minikit: Colombo's Ship Boss: Locque Description: Players must investagate Kristatos and his involvment with the Russians search for ATAC. Level 7: Searching For ATAC Characters: Bond Scuba, Melina Scuba Minikit: Sunken Ship Boss: Underwater Attacker Description: Players must locate ATAC and stop Kristato's henchman from stealing it. Level 8: ATAC Retrieval Characters: Bond FYEO, Columbo, Melina Minikit: Gogol's Helicopter Boss: Kristatos Description: Players must sneak into Kristato's hideaway and prevent the sale of the ATAC device to General Gogol. Octopussy Level 1: Espinoage Characters: Bond General, Cuban Contact Minikit: Mini-Plane Boss: General Torro Description: Players must destroy a Cuban air base and escape to their next mission Level 2: Chase Through India (Vehicle Level) Characters: Indian Taxi 1, Indian Taxi 2 Minikit: City Square Boss: Kamal's Assassian's Car Description: Players must defeat Kamal's assassian's in India and reach the secert Q-Labs Level 3: Octopussy's Lair Characters: Bond Stealth, Octopussy Minikit: Yo Yo Saw Boss: Yo Yo Saw User Description: After investagating Kamal Khan's palace, players must inflitrate the secert lair of Octopussy and evade Kamal's hired thugs in her bedroom. Level 4: Train Characters: Bond Knife Thrower, Ally Minikit: Train Boss: Orlov, Mischka, Grischka Description: Players must investagate Khan and Orlov and their plan to destroy a West German airbase aboard Octopussy's Circus train. Level 5: The Bomb Characters: Bond Clown, Airforce Guard Minikit: Bomb Boss: Kamal Ally Description: Players must defuse the bomb in Octopussy's circus before it cause nuclear disarmament in the West. Level 6: Protect Octopussy Characters: Bond Stealth, Octopussy Minikit: Kamal's Plane Boss: Gobinda Description: Players must rescue Octopussy and defeat Khan's henchman Gobinda high above the air atop a airplane. A View to A Kill Level 1: The Chip Characters: Bond Snow, Contact Minikit: Iceberg Sub Boss: Russian Helicopter Description: Players must obtain a chip from the fallen 003 in Russian territory. Level 2: France (Vehicle Level) Characters: Taxi, French Cop Car Minikit: Eiffel Tower Boss: Mayday Description: Players must chase Mayday through the streets of Paris to try and capture her. Level 3: Zorin's Horse Race Characters: Bond Jockey, Tibbett Minikit: Horse Boss: Zorin Description: Players must race across Zorins deadly horse track and try to escape his mansion alive. Level 4: City Hall Character: Bond Brown Suit, Sally Minikit: Fire Truck Boss: Zorin Heavy Description: Players must escape Zorins blaze at San Francisco City Hall and the local police aboard a fire truck. Level 5: The Mines Characters: Bond Worker, Sally Worker Minikit: Zorin's Blimp Boss: Mayday Description: Players must locate the bomb in the San Andreas Fault and prevent the destruction of Silicon Valley Level 6: Golden Gate Characters: Bond Worker, Sally Worker Minikit: Bridge Boss: Zorin Description: Players must hold on tight to reach the Bridge and defeat Max Zorin. The Living Daylights Level 1: Training Characters: Bond Stealth, 003 Minikit: Ammo Truck Boss: Rouge Agent Description: Players must avenge 004's death and pursue the rouge agent in the Mi6 training scenario. Level 2: Mi6 Safehouse Characters: Mi6 Guard, Mi6 Section Chief Minikit: Medic Helicopter Boss: Necros Description: Players must protect Koskov from the ambush at the safehouse by assassian Necros. Level 3: Border Chase (Vehicle Chase) Characters: Aston Martin, Cop Car Minikit: Big Rig Boss: Enemy Jeep Description: Players now must escape Soviet territory with cellist Kara Milovy and head to Vienna to aprehend Koskov for his betrayal to Mi6 Level 4: Pushkin Characters: Bond Tangier, Kara Minikit: Soviet Stage Boss: Pushkin Description: Players must stage the assassination of General Pushkin to lure Koskov into the open. Level 5: Airfield Characters: Bond Afghan, Kara Minikit: Soviet Plane Boss: Necros Description: In Afghanistan, players must escape Russian jail and destroy a plane full of drugs while defeating Necros once and for all. Level 6: Arms Dealer Characters: Bond Stealth, Felix TLD Minikit: Gettysburg Table Boss: Brad Whitaker Description: Players must defeat arms dealer Brad Whitaker for his involvment in the Afghanistan drug deal. Licence To Kill Level 1: Capture Characters: Bond Wedding, Felix Wedding Minikit: DEA Helicopter Boss: Sanchez Description: Players must aid the DEA while in route to a wedding to aprehend Colombian drug lord, Franz Sanchez, before he leaves the Florida Keys. Level 2: Wavekrest Characters: Bond Diver LTK, Lupe Minikit: Wavekrest Boss: Milton Krest Description: After going rouge, players will investagte a marine research vessel owned Milton Krest and foil his transaction of drugs and money. Level 3: Bar Brawl Characters: Bond Bar, Pam Minikit: Pam's Boat Boss: Dario Description: After searching Felix's computer, players must meet Pam Bouvier and protect her from Sanchez goon, Dario. Level 4: Death to Sanchez Characters: Bond Blue Tux, Pam Dress Minikit: Hand Signature Rifle Boss: Hong Kong Narcotics Agent Description: Thanks to Q, players must attempt to kill Sanchez in his Casino in Isthmus City. Level 5: Sanchez's Compound Characters: Bond Blue Tux, Pam Minikit: Forklift Boss: Dario Description: After inflitrating Sanchez's organization, players must join Sanchez on a tour of his refinery with the orientals and begin to destroy the facility and stay in pursuit of Sanchez and the gas tankers. Level 6: Tanker Chase (Vehicle/Walking Level) Character: Tanker, Pam's Plane/ Bond Blue Tux, Pam Minikit: Tanker Boss: Sanchez Description: Players must drive their tankers/plane and chase Sanchez ending in a brutal fight in a ditch near the road. Goldeneye Level 1: Facility Characters: Bond Stealth, Trevelyan(006) Minikit: Dam Boss: Ourumov Description: Players must stealthly inflitrate a Russian chemical facility run by General Ourumov and destroy it. Level 2: Monte Carlo Characters: Bond Blue Tux, Caroline Minikit: Tiger Helicopter Boss: Xenia Onatopp Description: Players must try to stop Xenia and Ourumov from stealing the EMP harderened Tiger Helicopter in Monte Carlo. Level 3: Archives Characters: Bond Black Suit, Natalya Minikit: Archives Boss: Ourumov Description: After identifying Janus as Alec Trevelyan, 006, players must escape the Russian Archives after being framed for the murder of Defense Minister Dimitri Mishkin by Ourumov. Level 4: Tank Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Tank, Military Jeep Minikit: Tank Boss: Ourumov's Car Description: Players must pursue Ourumov through St. Petersburg and avoid the Russian Police. Level 5: Jungle Characters: Bond Jungle, Natalya Jungle Minikit: Xenia's Helicopter Boss: Xenia, Boris Description: Players must locate the Janus control room and try to distrupt the Goldeneye satellite before Alec destroys London. Level 6: Cradle Characters: Bond Jungle, Natalya Jungle Minikit: Cradle Boss: Trevelyan Description: High above the Cuban Rainforest, players must destroy the antenna cradle and engage former 006, Alec Trevelyan, atop the hanging platform. Tomorrow Never Dies Level 1: Bazaar Characters: Bond Terrorist, Mi6 Double Agent Minikit: Jet Boss: Henry Gupta Description: Players must defeat a terrorist arms bazaar and hijack a Russian MIG before the Royal Navy destroys the entire the bazaar and causes a nuclear detontion. Level 2: News Station Characters: Bond German, Wai Lin Minikit: News Convyer Belt Boss: Security Chief Description: After Carvers Party, players will investagte his secert laboratory in the news station to obtain the stolen GPS encoder. Level 3: Parking Lot (Vehicle Level) Characters: BMW 750i, Paris's Car Minikit: Enemy Car Boss: Stamper's Car Description: Players must escape the hotel parking gararge with the encoder and lose the pursuit of Stamper. Level 4: A British Diaster Characters: Bond Scuba Military Grade, Wai Lin Scuba Minikit: British Frigate Boss: Carver Diver Description: Players must locate the sunken ship, the HMS Devonshire, and prove Carver is the one who actually sunk it. Level 5: Bike Escape (Vehicle Level) Characters: Bike 1, Bike 2 Minikit: Carver Media Helicopter Boss: Carver Media Helicopter Description: Players must outrun Carver's henchman in Saigon atop the rooftoops of the city. Level 6: Stealth Boat Characters: Bond Stealth, Wai Lin Stealth Minikit: Stealth Boat Boss: Carver, Stamper Description: Players must stop Carver's plan to start WW3 and prevent his missile launch into Beijing. The World is Not Enough Level 1: Thames Boat Chase (Vehicle Level) Characters: Mi6 Boat, Police Boat Minikit: Cigar Girl's Boat Boss: Cigar Girl's Boat Description: Players must avenge Sir Robert King's death by pursuing Cigar Girl in the Thames River in London. Level 2: Alpine Escape Characters: Bond Ski TWINE, Elektra Minikit: Para-Glider Boss: Command Glider Description: Players must protect Sir Roberts's Daughter, Elektra, from the same group of people who killed her father during a ambush on the Alps. Level 3: Silo Characters: Bond Silo, Christmas Minikit: Missile Boss: Renard Description: Players must stop the terrorist, Renard, from stealing a nuclear warhead from a Russian missile silo. Level 4: Rigged to Blow Characters: Bond Grey, Christmas Oil Rig Minikit: Pipeline Boss: Bomber Description: Players must ride through the King oil pipeline to stop a major bomb threat by Renard. Level 5: Harbor Characters: Bond Tux, Christmas Docks, Valentin TWINE Minikit: Saw Helicopter Boss: Attack Helicopter Description: Players must find Elektra and the kidnapped M by investagating Valentine's involvement with Elektra and Renard, but first must fend off against Elektra's attack helicopter. Level 6: Sub Zero Characters: Bond Grey, Christmas Istanbul, Valentin TWINE, Valentin Heavy Minikit: Russian Nuclear Sub Boss: Elektra, Renard Description: Players must stop Elektra's plot to dominate the oil market and destroy Istanbul in a nuclear meltdown caused by the stolen sub provided by Valentin. Die Another Day Level 1: Hovercraft Getaway (Vehicle Level) Characters: Hover Craft 1, Hover Craft 2 Minikit: Moon's Hovercraft Boss: Crn. Moon's Command Hovercraft Description: Players must chase Crn. Moon through North Korea and stop his illegal arms deals. Level 2: Los Organos Characters: Bond Cuban, Jinx Minikit: Los Organos Boss: Zao Description: Players must find out who framed them in Korea and locate Zao to get their next major lead in their case. Level 3: Fencing Club Characters: Bond Fence, Miranda Frost Fence Minikit: Club Boss: Gustav Graves Description: Players must meet Gustav Graves face to face and find his connection to Zao, while engaging in a massive sword fight in a London club. Level 4: Grave's Diamond Mine Characters: Bond Stealth Iceland, Jinx Stealth Minikit: Laser Table Boss: Mr. Kil Description: Players must invesatgate Graves "mine" and locate the true purpose of the Icarus satellite. Level 5: Test Launch (Vehicle Level) Characters: Vanquish, NSA Standard Car Minikit: Ice Hotel Boss: Zao's Jaguar XKR Description: Players must escape the Icarus beam and defeat Zao in a intesnse chase in Grave's ice hotel. Level 6: Airplane Showdown Characters: Bond Commando, Jinx Commando Minikit: Icarus Boss: Frost, Graves Description: Players must fight their way through Graves command plane and engage Graves in a intense battle in the control : :: ::: :::: ::::: 3. Hubs: Hubs are vital to this game. There are mutliple hubs for players to explore, from London to Hong Kong and even Istanbul. Hubs are unlocked during the course of the game and each has their own characters, vehicles and side quests for players to accomplish. : :: ::: :::: ::::: 4. Level Builder: Like Lego Indiana Jones 2, level builder will be back, but improved. It will include new features such as developing stoys and making your own Bond films and using your custom minifigures as bad guys or your hero. You can design vehicle, brawl, boss, puzzle, and stealth based levels. This feature can also be done online with friends. Certain features can also be downloaded online, such as new weapons and new characters. Category:LEGO, Video Game, Action, Adventure, Free Roam Category:James bond Category:Video games